Je suis eux
by Chloe Roussel
Summary: Mathieu Sommet 16 ans, découvre ce qu'il est, il ne peut compter sur personne appart son meilleur ami Antoine. Ce n'est pas un Matoine


**Je suis eux.**

 **C'est ma toute première fanfic donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plais :D**

 **Je vais essayer de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographe mais je promets rien ! ^^**

 **Ha et Mathieu Sommet ainsi que Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas etc…**

 **Bon aller ! Bonne lecture**

 **Prologue** _

Mathieu Sommet habite chez ses parents, il a 16 ans, il vient d'arrivé dans un lycée où il connait personne.

Allongé dans son lit, il se remémore les évènements de la semaine dernière :

 **Flashback**

A penne arrivé en cour de science que la prof leur fais un contrôle surprise. Il s'assit et commence l'interro, mais une question lui pose problème. Il bloque, la réponse lui était sur le bout de la langue mais il ne se souvenait plus. Quand soudain une voix lui dit :

« Mais voit-tu c'est très simple ! La bonne réponse est la B car… *explication* »

-Merci !

« De rien »

Mathieu réalisa que tout le monde c'était retourné, et que personne de la classe n'a aucune une voix comme celle là, et que tout personne n'aurais osé lui dire ça comme sa alors que la prof les surveillaient. Il ne comprenait plus. La première chose qu'il dit est :

-… Mais qui m'a parlé en fait ? ^^'… heu *silence* Bha j'ai du mal entendre … o.O

Une pouffe, blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un rouge à lèvre trop rose et un air de supériorité Lui dit :

-Non mais ta trop un problème mec ! Mais mdr quoi, retourne dans ton asile !

Les autres rigolèrent. Mathieu l'aimais pas. C'est à cause d'elle si il n'arrivait pas à s'intégré, elle faisait en sorte de le ridiculiser a la moindre occasion.

-Sommet. Lucy ! Gronda la prof, Silence ou je vous enlève des points !

Le cours se termina en silence mais Mathieu ce posais toujours des questions.

Le jour suivent, il revenait de cours et se posa contre un arbre et commença à fumer. Le châtain aimait ce détendre de cette manière après les cours, c'était le seul moment de la journée où il oubliait tous ces problèmes.

Il ferma les yeux et se détendit, quand une voix lui dit :

« Waw gros ta vue toutes ces licornes dans le ciel. Elles sont magnifiques *.* »

Notre châtain aux yeux saphir observa le ciel et effectivement des licornes ce trouvaient dans le ciel. Il regarda sa cigarette. Les effets de la drogue ne lui avaient jamais fait ça auparavant, et il éteignit direct sa cigarette.

Après avoir effacé toute trace de drogue, il rentra et joua a sont jeux vidéo préféré. Mathieu cherchais a trouvé une bonne stratégie sans trop de risques quand une autre voix enfantine lui dis :

« Ben il va bien falloir que tu prennes certains risques pour réussir la partie, moi je te propose de faire *explication*… »

Mais non on va ce faire massacré ! C'est trop risqué ! :o

« Mais, je… Je te proposé juste… T'énerve pas ! » On sentait la tristesse dans cette « voix ».

Ho excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te vexé !

… Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive !?

Il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux et finit par éclater un sanglot. Mais d'où viennent ces voix ? Le châtain fini par se calmer et se persuada que rien de tout ça n'était arrivé.

Le sur lendemain, Mathieu était en pause déjeuner et marcha jusqu'à la cafétéria. Sur le chemin il croisa une fille qui lui plaisait beaucoup de sa classe mais il n'avait jamais osé lui parler. Et encore une voix lui dit :

« Putain gamin, regarde-moi ce petit cul, elle doit être bonne au lit celle-là ! »

J'avoue qu'elle est belle gosse, mais t'es dégelasse !... HO NON SA RECOMMENCE !

Il courut jusque dans les toilettes des mecs, s'y enferma pris ces écouteurs, musique à fond sur les oreilles et se mis à pleurer de toute son âme. Quelques minutes plus tard, il c'était calmé essuyant ces larmes de ses yeux saphir, toujours sous le choc. Puis il entendit une voix chanter sur l'instrumental qu'il écoutait.

Mathieu, les yeux rouges, en position featale dans les toilettes, sourit et se mit à chanter avec la « voix ». Lorsque la chanson ce fini Mathieu se surprenait a ce sentir mieux et en sécurité, moins seul. La voix lui répondit alors :

« Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours là pour toi, n'ai pas peur de nous au contraire, on est les seul sur qui tu pourras compter. Moi c'est Maître Panda parce que c'est mon animal préféré et que j'ai un esprit bestial proche du panda. »

Celle qui voyais elle aussi des poneys :

« Mouais gros ! Te pose plus de questions et viens me rejoindre avec les pingouins et les girafes ! Ah oui et je suis le hippie gros, appelle-moi si t'a besoin d'oublier la dure réalité ! »

La voix du jeu vidéo :

« Tu sais moi j'ai tout le temps peur et personne ne m'aime, les jeux m'aident à oublier sa, alors quand tu auras peur viens te défouler et fais une partie avec moi ! Parole de geek ) »

Puis celle qui la aider en science :

« Scientifiquement je pense que tu es fous, mais compte sur moi pour répondre à toute tes questions, j'ai la science infuse avec moi. Je me nomme le prof. »

Et enfin la voix perverse :

« Hé gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à pleurer ? Vien dans mon bordel, tu verras on va s'marré. Regarde toi on dirait un nourrisson qui pleure parce que il n'a pas sa sucette préféré, j'en connais une grosse sucette à te donner justement si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Un dernier truc que tu dois savoir : C'est moi le patron alors si quelqu'un te veut du mal, qu'il fasse gaffe à son cul ! »

A ce moment-là, Mathieu compris ce qu'il est. Il se dit « Je suis eux ils sont moi, nous sommes presque indivisible ».

 **Voilà** **La suite je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle va arriver, mais j'espère qu'elle vous auras plus cette première partie. N'hésitez pas à me conseiller parce que je veux vraiment m'améliorer. Laissez-moi une petite review )**


End file.
